The Computer Systems Laboratory, in collaboration with the Clinical Branch, NEI, has developed ophthalmic image acquisition and processing systems based on the Apple Macintosh computer and extensions to IMAGE, a powerful general purpose image acquisition and analysis program developed by NIMH. As reported previously, CSL has completed a system to quantitate lens opacities (cataracts) from images produced by the Scheimpflug Slitlamp Camera (SLC), which produces an image of the eye along the optical axis. These images are used to visualize pathological changes in the ocular media, particularly the lens. The principal research goal is to accurately measure changes in cataract density and thereby assess the efficacy of anti-cataract drugs. CSL-written extensions to the IMAGE software are used to check exposure levels, automatically locate lens boundaries and compute densities for three regions of interest within the lens structure. NEI investigators also visualize cataracts with a retroillumination system, projecting light onto the retina, which reflects the light back through the lens. The frontal plane images are captured with video instrumentation. CSL is evaluating software for the removal of an optical distortion pattern, which must be eliminated before morphological or densitometric measurements can be made on the images. In FY 93 CSL also will be evaluating video image capture of the corneal endothelial cells via specular imaging, along with possible routines for shape analysis of the corneal cells. Additional support will be offered for iris transillumination defect studies and for 2D gel studies. The iris defect studies may utilize infrared imaging to reduce the light irritation for the patient. Adjustments to area measurements on the diseased iris must be made. CSL will also assist in the evaluation of software to properly analyze 2D coomassie blue gels containing lens proteins.